Pregnant Assistant
by StarsWithinJess
Summary: Ally Dawson is the Assistant for Austin Moon at Moon records what happens when they get some unexpected pleasure. "I'm pregnant!"I nearly scream. "That's what it says..."I'm only 22!How did this happen?" I yell again. "Well Alls when a boy and a gir-""Don't even finish that!"I hiss. (The plot is slight on 50 shades of grey and also the 50 shades trilogy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor as of Austin and Ally. Bow down to the the creators and writers of Austin and Ally not me. **

* * *

I smooth my palms over the front of my black pencil skirt for what seemed like the 50th time. Crossing one ankle over the other then uncrossing then crossing again. As you can see I was nervous wreck. I applied for assistant at Moon records for a guy named Austin Moon who owns the best company known to man, and I absolutely _need _this job or Trish, Cassidy, or I will be out on the streets faster than you can say goodbye.

I check the time on my phone. 3:23 P.M. I was supposed to be called in at 3:45 P.M, I had a little time for a quick trip to the restroom. I walk up to the receptionist and tap her shoulder, she looks up and smiles warmly at me.

"How may I help you?"

"Um, can you tell me where the restroom is?" I ask fidgeting. She smiles once again showing off her perfect, straight white teeth.

"Sure, well walk straight down, take the stairway B to stairway C, then make sure your on Floor 4 and once you see Room 521 the door opposite of it and your there." She says looking away from me and then continuing to type on her computer. I offer a small smile to show I understand. What the hell is stairway B and C? Where do I see room 521? Wow she sure as hell knows how to confuse someone.

I do what she says and walk straight until I see a stairway that says stairway A, where's B and C? Ugh, this is so confusing, swearing under my breath on how huge the building is, I make my way up the stairs. Ten minutes later I'm still climbing up steps, am I really slow or are these stairs infinite or something? Finally after stomping up more steps I see a door that says 'Floor 1', are you frigging kidding me! There is no way in hell am I going to climb up 3 more floors for that hell.

I swing the door open and see a bunch of people going in and out of rooms, passing papers, getting coffee, talking, I mean there has to be an elevator around here. After walking every inch of the floor I'm still determined to find an elevator. Finally I decide to ask someone, I finally see a door that says "Meeting Room" and I decide to ask someone in there, I knock on the door, when no one answers I open the door but apparently the person behind the door also opened the door so it made me stumble into a hard chest but luckily strong arms stop me for my face smashing to the floor.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I looked up from his chest and my heart stopped for a moment when I took in all this glorious man's features. He was about 6'1 or 6'2 i couldn't tell and was wearing a stylish, black Armani suit, with a black button-up shirt underneath, a blue silk tie was knotted around his neck.

He had the face, and body, pretty much everything of a model. His golden platinum blonde hair swooped messily to one side at an angle across his flawless tan forehead; his eyebrows were a slightly darker shade of dirty blonde, as were his roots… I found that incredibly sexy in so many goddamn ways. He had eyes that matched the most alluring dark chocolate, twinkling mischievously as he took me in; cheekbones that could cut glass; full sensuous, sculpted lips that curled into a sexy smile; perfect teeth, and a strong chin. This was the famous Austin Moon Cassidy told her about.

This was my dream man, and if I played my cards right my new boss. I stuttered to get the right words as his intoxicating aroma filled my nostrils. And fuck he smelled so good, if he wasn't possibly my future boss I sure as hell would have wanted some of _that. _Once again stumbling with my words I mange to get something out.

"I'm fine." I squeak. Then an annoying beeping sound fills the room, he groans obviously frustrated, I won't lie this turned me on.

"Mr. Moon, Allyson Dawson will be coming up to your room." A voice says. He turns to me and he scans me down from head to toe like words on a piece of paper. He's not checking me out, is he?

"Allyson Dawson I presume?" I nod.

"Take a seat we have much to discuss." I bow my head down not wanting to meeting his watchful gaze. I sit down and find his eyes still staring at me, making me squirm in my seat under his mindful gaze, from the corner of my eye I see his lip twitch in amusement and something else I can't identify.

"So," he says opening a file," your looking to be an assistant." He asks. I nod. Jeez Ally you can't even get a simple yes out. That small sexy smile curls up on his lips.

"You don't have to be so shy, I don't bite." He just had to say that. He clears his throat.

"Lucky for you Miss. Dawson I am looking for an assistant, and I may have just found one." He says leaning back into his chair.

"Really? Is that so?" I say. It was a miracle I got myself to talk.

"Yes now one question how old are you?"

"21, I turn 22 on friday." I mutter.

"Good then it's settled, but you must know one thing, when I need you here, you must come no matter how early, or the how horrible the weather conditions are, no ifs or buts about it is that clear?"

"It's clear."

"Good then, your dismissed your first day is tomorrow 9 A.M, you come straight to my office." he says a sleek, sexy smirk dawning on his young flawless face.

* * *

**Some of you can see where I got this plot from, some of you may not but, Yes a certain story did inspired me to write this. Notice this is my first story, go easy on me. I'm sure you guys can tell what will happen in this story this the name "Pregnant Assistant."Please tell me what you think And Reviews are cool. **

**~Starswithinme**


	2. Breakfast with the boss?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor as of Austin and Ally, if I did Auslly would've happened by season 1. **

* * *

The blinding sun streaming through my window wakes me up from my peaceful slumber about one certain sexy as hell blond. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. I carne my head to my right to check what time it is and jump out of bed when I see its 8:20 A.M. I need to shower, pick out my outfit, and do my makeup, and eat breakfast that takes at least an hour!

I run into the shower scrub my hair and body with soap and shampoo really quickly under the cold water trying to get out of my sleepy daze. In about 10 minutes I'm out of the bathroom picking out black mini skirt and a grey flowery top and putting on my lip gloss and mascara, skipping blush since I'm pretty sure I'm already flustered. Slipping on my black lacy bra and panties I check the time seeing that its 8:45 A.M. Jeez I have 15 minutes but it take nearly 20 to get there.

I decide to skip breakfast when I make my way downstairs and see Cassidy stuffing her face with pop tarts. I grab her car keys.

"Cass I need to use or car keys I cant be late on my first day." I explain quickly making my way to the door. Her voice stops me in my tracks.

"Wait you actually got a job?!"

"Yes! I gotta go bye." I mutter taking a pop tart and popping some in my mouth as I run out the door and make my way to her newly bought Mercedes. I start the car and floor on it arriving there my 8:55 A.M. I immediately the endless stairs, Oh come on! It took me 25 minutes to get up the stairs last time. I sigh there's no way I'll make it in time, but I can try. I swing open the door ignoring the wandering eyes that stare at me all the way to the staircase. I run up the stairs and as a turn a corner I groan I come in contact with the exact hard, masculine chest as yesterday.

I look up timidly and stare into the most gorgeous eyes. Only yesterday they seemed the color of dark chocolate but up close they were a mixture of hazel, green, with specks of gold. It was the most hypnotizing thing I've ever seen. He chuckles making me shiver.

"Miss. Dawson what a pleasure, I was wondering where you were, its not like you to be late, you look a little flustered are you alright?." He grins a panty-dropping smile, making me melt on the inside and little on the out when my cheeks redden.

"I'm fine, its just," I rake my brains trying find an excuse to why I am late when a perfect reason comes to me, "My roommates well they got pretty drunk that last night and I cant just leave them all hung over so I took care of them quickly but I'm still late. Uhm, sorry." I say sheepishly. He looks at me over his eyes darkening with what? lust? I gasp quietly, could it be that this handsome man wants me? I smile sweetly at him without thinking making his eyes widen in response. Out of nowhere my stomach growls making my eyes widen. Of course I have to embarrass myself right now. Instead out laughing like I expected his yes narrow into slits.

"Did you eat this morning?" He practically growls.

"I had some pop tart."I say confused by his question and why he cares if I ate or not.

"Allyson you need to eat!"

"Hey don't call me Allyson, Ally or Miss Dawson are fine and I don't give a shit which one you chose just not Allyson." I mutter.

"Okay _Miss. Dawson_," He emphasizes my name making me roll my eyes," You need some food in you. Come." he commands. I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't had breakfast, I'm taking you to a restaurant." I roll my eyes at the obvious statement.

"I know that but I cant ditch on my first day." This time he rolls his eyes.

"Miss. Dawson last time I checked I am your boss and I _own _the company."

"Right good point lets go."

The awkward silence stretches between us and as the never ending stairs stop and we're in the lobby, were the receptionist beams at us after getting a glance at Austin. "Layla cancel all my meetings until I get back." He mutters striding past her not giving another glance. She mutters a quick okay gives a bright smile which show off all her perfect white teeth and flicks her hair going back to her computer. She must be one of his other assistants which care of all his meeting and stuff like that, I wonder what I do for my job. Once I'm outside I'm more relived than ever being inside there made me feel out of place. We walk silently side by side and go into a small, quaint, restaurant. I immediately like it when I walk in. I make a note to come here with Cass and Trish sometime.

As soon as someone even glances at Austin, he's granted a booth. Our booth was in the back, it a little dark but a candle was in the middle of the table, adding an elegant taste to the table. A waiter rushes over to us and asks what we want.

"Eggs, scrambled and sunny side up, bacon, extra crispy, orange juice, no pulp, and chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and syrup." He says not even asking for what I want. Well I like all of that but still he could have asked me.

"You could have asked me." I grumble. He laughs.

"Don't you like all of this?"

"Of course I do." I mumble, making him laugh at me again. The waiter brings our food and we eat silently for a while, until I see someone walk into the restaurant making me stop from putting a piece of bacon in my mouth. At the moment I wish I could crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in our favorite blonde's POV. Okay it's pretty short but I wanted to leave you on a little Cliffy. What did you guys think of chapter 2? Who do you think is the ****person is? If you haven't noticed from my other pen name that I changed and my current pen name, but I'm pretty obsessed with stars. Oh thank you all for reviewing it's sweet. So I hope this chapter isn't too short for you but at least I updated a few days earlier than wanted to. I know that the never ending stairs seem like too much but please bare with my stupid mind. Review are and will always be cool. **

**~StarsWithinMe **


	3. Ugh, my roommates

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor as of Austin and Ally, bow down to disney not me, but it'd still be awesome if you bow down to me.**

* * *

So innocent. So fucking innocent. She was so innocent I could smell it from a mile away. Every single fucking perfect thing about her screamed innocent. Okay maybe that was a tad bit of exaggeration. But it was almost as if she was perfect, her dark chocolate mesmerizing eyes.

Her plump pink pouty lips. Hey that's alliteration, plump pink pouty. Back to the topic, her long sexy legs that feel like they go on forever. And finally her long chestnut hair up to her rib age curling at the ends, dont even get me started on her petite totally fuckable beautiful women who stumbled into my arms (literally) intrigued me more than anything.

She was late for her first day. Hmm, what is it about you Ally Dawson? I could tell she hated being called Allyson since she winced or narrowed her eyes every time someone said it. It was fun teasing her, making her squirm. I couldn't blame her for being late I mean the stairs did seem endless. Why did I even put that many stairs? Oh right because at the time it seems right. No one but my closet friends (which aren't many) knew about a secret passage way I kept here. It looked simply like a janiotors office but if you actually went inside, you would see a staircase and that leads you quite quickly to the first and other floors. It was basically a shortcut.

I walked down the long stairs knowing that Ally was probably still walking up here. After quickly finding her, teasing her a bit, and making small talk, out of no where her stomach rumbles. My eyes narrow, she didn't eat breakfats I was sure of it. I took her to a restaurant. Bet your wondering what's up with me and her eating right? Well I have a thing with wasted food and not eating right, as a victim of being hungry once, I take it seriously so I just had to take her to eat. Not like I did it for myself.

I order for both of us, rewarding me with a grumble from Ally making me laugh. She may be innocent, but she sure as hell is adorable and funy as hell. Before a piece of bacorn goes into her mouth she stops suddenly, staring outside the glass doors of the restaurant. I look her way to see...

* * *

No. Fucking. Way. My mouth drops open as I see the familiar straight white-blond hair accompanied with a black curly haired short Latina. Oh god, I groan into my hands. Trust me I love my roommates to death. We've best friends since kindergarten and they're more like sisters to me. I couldn't deal with the embarrassment of Cassidy and Trish questioning my new boss.

Plus what if he asks them about the hangover shit this morning. I am so screwed. _See this is why we don't lie Ally _My mind snaps at me. I tell her where to go and brace myself for them coming over.

"I guess I dot have to show them this place them." I grumble.

Austin looks at me confused written all over his face. "You know them?" He asks. "Unfortunately yes those are my roommates." I mumble.

Cassidy spots me first then nudges Trish and when the both get a look at him they gawk silently, but if Austin knew they were gawking at him he paid no attention, it was like he was used to it. _Of course he's used to it that sexy beast gets ogled by every girl that passes him by dumbass. _My subconscious said narrowing her eyes at me.

I give them a look and they stop gawking and come into the quaint little restaurant. They walk directly over our table and beam at me.

"Hi Ally, who's this?" One thing about Cass was that she was the most blunt person I've ever meant, she said whatever was on her mind. I mentally groan in my head.

"Trish, Cass, this is my new boss, Mr. Moon, Mr. Moon my roommates." I though it was appropriate to call him Mr. Moon, maybe I'll call him Austin when I get to know him better.

"Nice to meet you." Trish said eyeing him extending her hand out. I knew what she was doing she wanted to make him nervous but she doesn't know this guy, he can hide all of his emotions. I established that by a quick examination, of our small talk. He remains emotionless, his face not giving away what he's thinking.

A small smile curls up on his lips and he shakes her hand. "Trish right?," he turns to Cass," And your Cassidy right?" They both nod. I knew that she wanted to say 'yes I'm Cass and your hot'. And then he asks the question, I was hoping he would forget.

"So I presume that, your hangover is gone by now are you feeling better?" He asks politely, either he can read my mind or he really just didn't realize it.

Their faces screw up in confusion. Oh crap.

* * *

**Some of you thought that this 'person' Ally saw was her ex or something and Austin would get jealous or possessive, but that's sounds so cliche. I mean I love cliche but that happens in every story so I twisted it a bit and decided to save some drama for later in the story.**

**Sorry if blondie's POV was short. Sorry if the chapter was short. Sorry if the chapter sucked. If you guys really want a long chapter I'll write you a long chapter. But I had to clean my whole entire house. And my house is pretty damn big, and it had to be 'spotless' as my mom said, so I had no time. But I wrote this pretty quickly for you guys.**

**I think we've established that reviews are and have always been cool. Thanks for the support on this story.**

**Much love xx**

**~StarsWithinMe**


	4. Very well Ms Dawson

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor as of Austin and Ally, yeah yeah yeah, just read the freaking story. **

* * *

Their faces screw up in confusion. From the corner of my eye I see Ally face palm herself. Hmmm I wonder why. Did she lie to me? Well thats not good. She broke rule number one. No lying to the boss. Oh I would sure love to punish her.

"Your confused?" I say feigning innocence playing along with Ms. Dawson's game. I guess Ally gave them a look because they try to cover it up with a fake smile which I saw through.

"Whaaat? I don't know what your taking about, yeah we're fine just a little hangover but we got over it cause Ally gave us this... This hangover drink Ally makes when we get drunk for the next day." Cassidy stutters every now and then.

"I see, well I guess we should be going, I mean Ms. Dawson was already late this morning, rather not waste any more time," I turn to Ally and mutter, "Come."

She obeys and follows me out of the quaint restaurant with a wave goodbye to her roommates. The walk back to Moon Enterprises was silent, and my thought were filled with ways to get Ms. Dawson to submit to me. Once we make it there she turns to go to the staircase and huffs quietly to herself. I grab her elbow gently and turn her to the janitors office.

"What are you doing the staircase is over there."She points behind us. I shush her. I show her the short cut and when we make to the door of my office she's gaping at me.

"You mean there was a short cut all this time and all your other employees have to use that horrendous staircase?" She exclaims, making a few people look in out direction. I shuck her again, except I kind of hiss at her. We walk again silently into my office.

I rummage through a few papers in my desk trying to find the papers that I needed to made copies of, when I'm interrupted by the office phone ringing annoyingly.

"You will take all of my calls from now on." I mutter to her seeing she was looking uncomfortable in the middle of my office. Good, I smirk.

"What?" I snap into the phone.

"Mr. Moon your items that you requested have arrived." A shaky voice answers.

"Send them right up." I mumble ending the call. I look at Ally seeing she was twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Your items have arrived." Her head snaps up.

"What 'items'?" She asks.

"You'll see."

Just then the delivery men came in with Allyson's desk and set it down. I point to her desk and chair saying," those items." She only nods and sits down and runs her fingers over the desk as if she's observing it.

"Go bring me some coffee, black nothing else." She nods again. She comes back a few minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee and sets it on my desk and sits in her own seat and looks at me, a if waiting for me to give her orders. See she could be a good submissive.

"Okay, make 6 copies of each file." I say handing her 3 files. Then I go on about how to make copies and then lecturing her about her job as an assistant what she would be asked to do and not. Sooner or later the day ends with Ms. Dawson leaving and my thoughts clouding over about Allyson Dawson.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter I know you guys are thinking that. But I have writers block I can't think straight. Luckily I got some ideas for this chapter by listening to the new EP by R5. Sorry it isn't witty enough. I tried the best I could and my brain is fried right now. I repeat again, I can't think straight. I'll try to make the next chapter better. And thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome and keep on reviewing! Thanks for all the support and I'll update as soon as I can and as soon as my brain gets back on track. **

**Much love xx**

**~StarsWithinMe**


End file.
